This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to electronic games for simulating the play of athletic games.
People appear to have been involved in the playing of games since the beginning of recorded history. The almost universal interest in games seems to be due to the excitement engendered by competition and chance. Many competitive games require a large number of players, large fields, and a substantial amount of equipment.
Recently, various improvements in electronic circuitry have allowed the reduction in size and cost of data processing circuitry and have led to electronic circuits which may simulate the play of various players in certain well known games. In these electronic games, an operator moves an electronic player against electronic competitors thereby eliminating the necessity for some or all of the human players. Many of these electronic games are quite expensive and many must be connected to a television set to provide a display upon which the game may be presented.
Recently, a number of portable electronic games have been devised by which one or two persons may play a particular simulated sports game such as football, basketball, or baseball. These portable games have their own built-in displays and are much less expensive, in general, than those which must be connected to a television set. Their small size allows them to be carried about and used almost anywhere. However, these portable electronic games have relatively small displays, contain a limited amount of circuitry, and are usually powered by battery. Consequently, the portable electronic games heretofore devised have been relatively unsophisticated when contrasted to those which are associated with television sets.
For example, electronic baseball games are known in which certain actions of players may be simulated. Such games allow an operator to direct a pitcher to pitch a ball, a batter to bat a ball, and runners to traverse the bases under control of the control circuitry of the game. However, most such games only simulate an actual game of baseball in a very crude fashion.
It is, consequently, an object of this invention to provide a new and improved portable electronic baseball game.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved electronic baseball game capable of play by one or two persons at a sophisticated level.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electronic baseball game operable at different levels of difficulty.